Incandescent Alpacas
The Hole is the best chatroom ever. Funny people show up. It's cool. What are you waiting for, an invitation to The Hole? Come on here now go go go!! The Hole rocks. thumb|300px|left|The video from the room description __TOC__ Moderators and Other Notable Members Owner: Coradon Resident Mods: Coradon - Great guy, was always a great regular in The Hole to talk to, everyone is real happy that he is now the owner and Resident Mod of The Hole. :) Regulars Please provide some information about yourself... ALPHABETIZED, PLEASE KEEP IT THAT WAY. And please, just your main account. Coradon The sage-like leader of The Hole. Legally wed to Starize. (OLD) OLDDDDDDDDDDDDDD cosmopolitainne: I love everyone! <33 But if you are of the troll species I'll have to squish you. >.> I can ride my bike with no handlebars! No handlebars! No handlebars! >yvan eht nioj< djdan96 haha :) im a bit random and i love thee hole :) im always on kong lol DragonDew Is somehow the LEAST gay person in the chatroom. I live here. NIdWId OS Gimpnoodle Is really cool and has a life, but gets on when he's at work hippyman27 Me gustan las papas. ImNotBenKirby He hates Slain because Slain is so much cooler than he'll ever be. Is reportedly sleeping with both the Duke of Bolognaham and Father Hornman. The scandal! thejoshmolooony: Josh is a sexy, loving person, who enjoys a good intelligent conversation, but I also enjoy making a total ass of myself. That is most of the time. XD I was in the river, but I came out and dug a hole, that is where I stay, most of the time now, in the hole. THE BEST ROOM EVER! katbamkapow A nocturnal creature. She is occasionally confused with Ben (see: above) and the two are often seen together. She is far cooler than you will ever hope to be, and this is a fact. In contrast to Ben, she is secretly madly in love with Slain. Reportedly, Kat may be a girl, we think... Livigal1 Livi used to be a regular in The Hole and had been one for quite some time, but then The Hole got boring so she left. We miss her dearly but she does come to visit from time to time. =] MusicIsMyLife14 Im music or stb as some of you know me im fun to be with unless u pss me off then i curse you out and laugh when you get banned and i dont other then that im super nice and ima girl hope to be friends♥ OneToughChick aka OTC :) Gotta love me :) YAY ME :) I'll always cheer you ups no matter what :) I loves Josh :) I'ma leading regular and am on atleast once a day :) lol gotta love the hole :) oh and btw, SPLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! :) and i'm way koolerz than you'll everz bez :P Raizoth PAWNCH skinky214 a great funny person who makes everyone happy and is an awesome friend of OTC's Slain34 If you've ever been in The Hole, chances are you've seen Slain34. Eh's a pretty cool guy, helps people and doesn't afraid of anything. I love when people deface my username part! starize Coradon's wife. Has yet to play a game on Kongregate. Quothe the sage, 'stunningly beautiful.' Timcanpywarrior I love mah D.Gray-Man! Likes: Saying Kyuu and being a nuisance. Winkwink222 The Hole's personal Skittles® addict and undiscovered poet. Life Moto: "I became insane, with long intervals of horrible sanity."~Edgar Allan Poe 'ON DAILY'' '(Unless I get grounded) WoofieTheSecond Is it the same as Bum Burgers? XloneXsoldierX OTC's little bro and he's amazing!!! he always makes her laugh and cheers her up and is the awesomest person ever!! (besides josh lol) Dream World Our ragtag gang of regulars have a guild with Coradon as the GM; our initial is HOL. Category:Awesomeness